


Safe

by killerweasel



Series: Rest & Recovery [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: What comes next?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Rest & Recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Safe

Title: Safe  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: What comes next?

Gabriel leaned against Beelzebub as they made their way outside to the greenhouse. While his injuries had been healed, he was still weak from the damage inflicted by Belphegor. He'd felt so miserable that he'd actually had breakfast with everyone, figuring consuming gross matter couldn't possibly make anything worse. He had tried a little of everything Aziraphale pushed his way, some of which tasted better than others.

"I've been trying to get you to eat for over a hundred yearzzz. Why now?" Beelzebub gave him a curious look.

"It made Aziraphale happy." Aziraphale's smile had been blinding. "I did like the toast and honey." He paused just outside of the greenhouse. "I think being around humanity has made them better than the rest of us."

"Thizzz place is covered in love. It makes my teeth itch."

They stepped into the greenhouse together. Gabriel hadn't seen this many types of plants since he'd visited Eden. Everything was green and lush. If he concentrated hard enough, he could feel curiosity coming from the greenery around them. "Take a couple steps away, but don't move too far in case I fall. I'm going to bring my wings out now."

The greenhouse was the safest place to materialize his wings. He couldn't get picked up on any drones or accidentally be spotted by curious humans. Plus, he could fully extend them without damaging anything in the cottage. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded all three sets of wings.

He heard Beelzebub gasp and wasn't sure if it was due to finally seeing all of his wings or the damage which was still visible. He flapped them gently, creating a small breeze through the greenhouse. There was minor pain, but at this point, he was getting used to things hurting.

"At least I don't look like a half-plucked chicken anymore." There were a few places where feathers hadn't grown back in, the worst of the Hellfire damage had been in those spots and unless he got a new corporation, the scars would last forever. He liked the body he was in. He had survived being tortured in Hell with it.

Gabriel shivered as Beelzebub ran a hand over his wings. Her fingers lingered on one of the bare patches, softly tracing over the scar. He felt her start to shake and wrapped her in his wings, pulling her body closer to his. "I'm okay, Beelz. Give it another few weeks and I'll be back to my old self. He can't hurt us again. We're safe."

"What happenzzz next? All of Heaven and Hell know about us now. They won't be happy."

"We don't have to go home. I'm not sure if I want to. None of them looked for me when I was missing. None of them have come here to check on me. You were the only one who cared." He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "So you know what? Fuck 'em."

Beelzebub started giggling and then it turned to full-blown laughter. "Fuck 'em."


End file.
